


Stray Cats and Stars

by Pizza_parker



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Altered Universe, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Tags to be added, Wade and Peter are kids, Work In Progress, first fic on AO3, kid!Peter, kid!Wade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizza_parker/pseuds/Pizza_parker
Summary: Wade and Peter were childhood best friends, when the universe separates them, will they find each other again?Updates are 1-2 times a week





	1. Kids.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic on here, I'm a sucker for feedback, so anything helps, just to clear things up, they wont be kids the whole time. Just this first chapter. Thank you!

Wade blew his blond hair out of his eyes with a frustrated huff as his dad handed him another box from the moving van. He was moving from Canada to some run-down, but homely, neighborhood in New York, his mother's death had troubled his father greatly, causing him to turn to alcohol and take out his frustrations on 12 year old Wade. Wade's father had decided they needed to get out of the house that reminded him of his passed wife, Wade missed his home, but he had no say. He began carrying the box up the walk to his new home, it was a small, 2 story building, the same floor plan as all the rest of the houses on his street, the houses were all very close together. Wade took the first box inside and rushed out when his father's harsh voice called him back to get another. When he made it back out he saw a kind looking old woman saying hello to his father, a small boy holding her hand, he looked at Wade shyly as he approached. His eyes were big and brown, his hair a wavy darker brown, he looked no older than 7 or 8, a small, tattered stuffed rabbit was in a tight grip to his chest, he looked down quickly as Wade approached. His father introduced himself and took a box inside the house, leaving wade with the older woman and the boy. She leaned slightly “I'm May, this is Peter, we're your neighbors,” she paused and tugged Peter's hand gently, causing him to smile softly at Wade. “What's your name?” She asked him. Wade bit his lip and looked back at his house, then back at May. “My name's Wade,” he said softly as May smiled “Welcome to the neighborhood, Wade.” Wade smiled at her kindness and jumped when his father scolded him from the open door of the house, Wade scrambled and grabbed another box. May frowned slightly “Come play with Peter sometime Wade, I'd love to make you two some cookies.” Wade nodded quickly as May and Peter walked away and he hurried into the house.  
Peter looked back at the taller boy as he took another box into the house. May opened the door and Peter ran into the front room quickly, peeking out the window to keep watch on the boy named Wade. May smiled at him softly and went to fix dinner. Peter pulled his rabbit close “Bunny, do you think we could make friends with him?” He asked the stuffed toy quietly, pointing to Wade, who was grabbing another box. Peter made the rabbit nod and he smiled “I hope so.” He pushed his face closer to the glass to watch Wade as long as possible. That night Peter watched Wade take in all the boxes from the moving van. Wade's father didn't come outside again that night. When Peter was finally sent to bed, he nervously peeked out the window when he heard yelling from his neighboring house. After a few minutes the yelling ceased and the window across from his lit up with light. Peter ducked as he watched Wade storm in, closing the door and locking it behind him. He was holding his face and his body was shaking. Peter frowned as he realized Wade was crying. “That poor boy,” he pulled his rabbit toy up, moving him up to have a view of Wade, “I hope he wants a friend..” Peter frowned to himself when he heard more yelling, and a few moments later Wade turned of his light. Peter fell asleep that night worried about Wade, now determined to befriend him.  
After a few days Wade was settled in his new house, aside from his father's regular drinking and cruel words, Wade loved his new house. It was a warm, summer morning, Wade stepped down the stairs quietly, wincing at the soft creak. He hurried into the kitchen and grabbed a small pack of crackers from the counter, this was his breakfast, he hurried to the small back yard to eat. Before he had even opened the door all the way he saw the neighbor boy, Peter, sitting in the neighboring back yard, he was laying on his back in the patchy grass, moving the rabbit plush in the air above him. Wade quirked his brow, 'What is he doing?’ Wade thought as he closed the door quietly. He stepped down the stairs as quietly as possible, sneaking over to the fence that separated his and Peters back yard. He was close enough to hear Peter talking to his toy. “I'm sure he'll come outside soon Bunny, don't be sad. Aunt May said we need to invite him over for cookies.” Peter moved the rabbit back and forth a bit, a look of panic took over Peter's young face “What if he doesn't like cookies, Bunny?” He sat up quickly, now facing away from Wade. Wade smiled softly at the boy “I don't know who you're talking about,” he began suddenly, causing Peter to jump, “but I really love cookies.” He grinned as Peter turned around. Peter moved Bunny gently and he nodded at whatever the toy had “said.” Peter stood himself up as Wade opened his crackers, he walked to the fence cautiously, keeping enough distance that Wade couldn't reach him. His wide brown eyes met Wade's blue ones, Wade bit a cracker loudly, “What's the matter, cat got your tongue?” He teased gently. Peter looked scared, almost sad. “Am I that handsome?” Wade asked, taking another bite of his cracker, Peter's face scrunched in confusion and a soft blush flushed his cheeks when he got what Wade had said. “N-no… Wade you've got a bruise on your cheek.” Peter pointed at it and then looked away. Wade stopped chewing and frowned, “Oh.” Peter nodded. “What happened?” Peter pried gently, taking a step closer to the fence. Wade took a bite of another cracker nonchalantly, “Nothing.” He looked away and leaned against the fence. “It's rude to ask about 'owies,’ Peter.” Wade snipped at him. Peter looked hurt for a moment and clutched the rabbit to his chest. “Sorry.” Wade frowned, feeling bad at hurting the younger boys feelings.  
They stood in silence before the silence was interrupted by May from the back door. “Oh! Hello Wade! Would you like to come in for some cookies?” Peter looked back at him with a gentle smile. Wade shook his head slightly and called back to her “I probably shouldn't, my dad might get mad.” Wade flinched softly, 'He'd be mad to hear I said that.’ He thought. May frowned knowingly and nodded, “Some other time then!” A false cheer was in her voice as she returned into the house. Peter put his hand over his mouth and whispered something to Bunny, his big brown eyes on Wade the whole time. Wade quirked a brow “What?” Peter looked at his rabbit, as if asking it a question before he responded, “Did your dad get mad, and that's why you've got a bruise on your face?” Wade scowled at him immediately. “Say, Peter. Why aren't you out playing with any of your friends?” Peter scowled back “I was, until you interrupted us.” Wade smirked mischievously “You and who?” He looked around with mock curiosity “there's no one else here.” Peter held up Bunny, “Me and Bunny.” Wade rolled his eyes “Pfft, Bunny isn't alive, he's a toy.” Wade made a reach for Peters toy and snatched it from him. “Wade!” Peter cried out and reached back for the rabbit. Wade pulled it back and up, using his height as an advantage, Peter made a noise in his throat and his eyes started to water, “Wade don't. Bunny's my only friend.” He held back a gentle sob. Wade felt a pang of guilt and sadness and he lowered the toy back down, he jumped over the small 4 foot fence and handed it back to the teary eyed Peter, “I'm sorry, Peter.” Peter took it and hugged his toy tightly. A tear rolled down his cheek and Wade frowned “Petey… I'm sorry. I don't have any friends either.” Peter sniffled and looked up at him, “You don't?” Wade shook his head. Peter looked down at his toy and nodded as if it had said something, “We could be friends,” he looked up hopefully, Wade felt another pang when those big puppy-dog eyes looked at him. “I mean, if you wanted.” Peter wiped his face and looked away, casting a quick glance at Wade. Wade smiled “Of course.”

\----------

Wade and Peter grew closer every day, learning a lot about each other. Wade learned that Peter liked to look at the stars, and wanted to be a scientist like his dad, who was dead. Peter learned that Wade loved captain America, and cats, he left scraps out on the back porch for any strays. They'd meet every morning and talk all day, playing games like hide and seek, tag and many more. Peter had become aware of Wade's father abusing him, but he knew better to speak of it. Wade did come over for cookies, and May sent him home with more because he was “a growing boy and needed a lot of food.” Wade came to enjoy Peters company, he was only 8 but he was smart, wise, if you will. He was funny and made sure to hug Wade every night before he went inside his house. Wade didn't show it but he loved the kind affection Peter showed him, they were easily best friends.  
Time passed, Wade had turned 13 and Peter was nearly 9, school had started, Wade was no longer in elementary school but he and Peter would still go on walks through the neighborhood. One night Peter invited Wade to have a sleep over, Wade was worried his dad would say no, but he asked anyways. Surprisingly his father allowed it, and at 6:30pm exactly Wade met Peter where their fences ended.  
Peter was so excited he grabbed Wade's hand and lead him inside excitedly, Wade of course, held onto Peter's hand tightly. Peter showed Wade his room, pointing out his favorite things, Bunny (who now spent a lot of time in Peter's bedroom) his telescope, and his favorite books. Wade grinned and held tightly onto Peter's hand as the younger boy bubbled with excitement. That night May made a big dinner with chocolate cake for dessert, May promised Wade he could have the leftovers as Peter grabbed his hand again. Peter grabbed his telescope and lead wade downstairs and outside. Peter showed Wade as many constellations as they had time for before May called them in, to go to bed.  
Wade laid on Peter's floor next to his bed in a sleeping bag May had provided. Peter was chattering softly about the stars when he stopped suddenly. “Wade?” Wade sat up “What's up Petey?” Peter sat up as well, a big grin on his face “Wade I've got a present for you.” Wade scrunched his brow in confusion as Peter stood up, “A gift? What for?” Peter pulled open a drawer of his desk and dug around for a moment, “Just because, that's what friends do.” he replied matter of factly. Wade smiled softly at Peter as he turned around, his hands behind his back, “Close your eyes,” Wade did as he was told and Peter knelt on his sleeping bag, setting something in Wade's now outstretched hand. “Open,” Wade's eyes flashed open, looking at Peter before looking down at a little plastic figurine in his hand. He turned it over in his hand in awe. “It's a Captain America toy, I remember one time you said you liked Captain America and so I thought that would be a good gift. I saved three weeks allowance for it, and-” he babbled on before he was cut off with a hug from Wade. “Thank you Petey,” his voice was a near whisper as he hugged Peter tighter. Peter grinned and hugged him back, relishing the warmth of Wade's embrace. Peter giggled as Wade let him go “You're welcome!” Wade laid back and held the toy up, admiring it. Peter laid next to him, his head resting slightly on his shoulder, “The shield comes off too, and he's fully posable!” Peter was bubbling more, Wade looked at him and smiled as Peter took the doll and made him strike a pose. Wade felt a special warm feeling in his stomach and he let his cheek rest on the top of Peter's head as the boy babbled on and on about the toy. Peter yawned but kept talking on about the toy, Wade found his eyes getting heavy and he soon fell asleep to Peter talking.  
When Wade woke up, Peter was curled up next to his side, the Captain America toy still in his grip. Wade smiled softly and sat up carefully, although he was gentle Peter's eyes still fluttered open and he looked at Wade with heavy eyes. “Good morning Petey” Wade smiled at him, Peter sat up and rubbed his eyes while he yawned out what sounded like “morning” he looked down at his hand and handed up the toy back to Wade. “Oh yeah, here” Wade took it and smiled wider. Peter stood up and motioned for Wade to do the same “Come on, aunt May probably has breakfast fixed.” Wade followed him downstairs and indeed breakfast was fixed.  
A few days passed and Peter heard a lot of yelling coming from Wade's house. He heard Wade yelling back at his father, some silence and a yelp. Peter bit his nail and slipped out the back door, he heard better. They were arguing about something. Peter picked up a few words like 'Canada’, 'fuck’, and a few other fowl words. After more yelling and a long while of silence, Wade came out the back door. Peter slipped over the fence when he noticed Wade's nose was bleeding “Oh Wade are you okay?” Wade let out a choked sob and hugged Peter tightly. Peter hugged back, dismissing the worry of getting blood on his sweater. Wade cried softly for a minute before he pulled away and wiped his nose, wincing. “P-Petey.. I've got bad news..” he hiccuped, Peter felt worry rise in his chest “What is it?” He chewed his lip. Wade looked up at him, his blue eyes red and puffy from crying, one swelling up a purple colour, his slip was split, too. Peter felt his eyes prick with tears as the pause widened. Wade's eyes squeezed shut for a moment “My dad, he says we're moving Pete, back to Canada.” He sniffled. Peter felt his body go numb, tears rolling down his cheeks, Wade hugged him again and Peter held on tighter than he thought he could. They cried together for a moment before Wade hears his dad yell. “Petey I gotta go back inside or he'll-” he trailed off. Peter nodded and hugged him tight before letting go, he watched Wade walk back into the house. Peter sat in the grass and heard more yelling from Wade's house, he cried a while more before he was called back inside by Aunt May.  
Wade had packed up and was preparing to leave three days later. Peter met him in the backyard for the last time and they hugged tightly. “Will you write me letters?” Peter's voice was a close whisper, he felt Wade nod against his shoulder. He squeezed his eyes shut tight and hugged Wade. Wades dad honked the horn of the moving van and Wade pulled away slowly. “I'll come back, don't worry Petey.” Wade let his arms fall to his side's and he looked to the front of the house and back at Peter, he pulled him into the cover on the house before kissing Peter's forehead. “Bye Petey.” Peter bit back a sob as Wade walked away. He watched the van drive away, Wade wasn't able to look at him. Peter cried himself to sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic on here, so please leave me any feedback!! Thank you. I'll try to update as often as possible!


	2. Write me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the story continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, I got this written up pretty fast. Anyways I'm really bad at writing kids, so yknow. Feedback is appreciated!

Peter woke the next morning, just like normal, he brushed his teeth, had breakfast, then off to school. After school he walked home, he went through his front door, through his backdoor and stopped. Usually at this exact moment he’d look up and see Wade on the other side of the fence, smiling at him and calling him over to chat. Peter sat on the back porch and held his head, if he had any tears left, he would have cried. He heard the back door open behind him, someone stepping out, and the door closing behind them. May sat herself down next to him and sighed.   
“Peter,” she began, Peter didn’t move, “you’re going to have a lot of friends in your life. They’re going to come and go.” Peter allowed himself to sniffle pathetically. May gingerly rubbed his back, “Dear, I know you miss him, I do too. But you have to stay your perky self. Wade said he would write you, didn’t he?” Peter felt a glimmer of hope and he nodded weakly, allowing himself to sit up slightly and lean against aunt May. “He was my only friend aunt May, now I’m alone.” he sniffed, “Again.” May frowned and nodded knowingly. “You’ll make more friends, Peter.” Peter forced a nod, hiding the fact that he knew what his aunt said wasn’t true. 

Wade got to his new house, it was beaten and broken down, grey paint chipping off the front, shutters missing here and there, no grass in the lawn, just dirt and weeds. He spent the whole evening carrying in the heavy boxes, walking past his father, who was already drinking at their yellow tinted counter, the light in the kitchen flickered. Wade grabbed the last box, his name was written on it, he knew exactly what it held. He took it to his room, which was really barely bigger than a closet. The carpet was crusty and brown, tinted in front of a foggy window, a shelf sat above where Wade's bed would be, if he had one. He opened the box in his arms and took out the contents, a rock he had found while on an adventure with Peter, Peter had called it an “igneous” rock. Wade smiled sadly, Nerd, he thought fondly. He pulled out the other contents, a trophy he had won at his old school for winning a basketball game, and his most prized possession. A Captain America figurine. He set them in a row, posing the figurine so he stood, leaning against the ingenious rock, or whatever Peter had called it.   
He began unpacking, finishing up after an hour or so, making himself what would be his bed, out of a dirty old blanket and a lumpy pillow. His stomach grumbled loudly, reminding him he needed to eat dinner, or something. He peeked out of his room cautiously, his father was slumped over the counter, presumably asleep. Wade snuck out quietly, despising the way the dirty carpet crunched under his feet. He approached the kitchen, keeping his eyes on his father, who was breathing heavily, a bottle of some alcoholic beverage in his large dirty hand. Wade silently cheered when he saw the box that contained what little food they had was pushed lazily to the corner of the room. He stepped to it quietly, reaching in and fishing out some instant noodles, the bag crinkled loudly in his grasp, he froze. Slowly he turned his head to glance at the sorry excuse for a human slumped over the counter, sighing in relief as he saw his father was still asleep. Wade began heading back to his room, sneaking around to his father when he heard his dad grumble, he froze again.   
“Waade..” his father's voice was slurred. Wade turned to face him, keeping his eyes lowered. “Yeah?” His father sat up, took another long swallow from the bottle before letting it fall from his grasp, now empty it made a light “klunk!” as it hit the floor. Wade glanced at his father, who wiped his mouth sloppily. “Don’t you like it here, Wade?” his father's voice had a mock kindness. Wade nodded falsely, “Yes,” he felt his father scowl, “Sir.” Wade said hurriedly. Wade’s father stood slowly, the chair creaking as he raised up, much taller than Wade. Wade flinched as his father leaned down, wobbling slightly as he did, “Wade,” Wade could smell the sour smell of alcohol on his breath, Wade's father grabbed his jaw, forcing Wade to look at him, it hurt. “Don’t you lie to me Wade.” Wade felt his body being pulled to the side as his father swayed drunkenly. Wade clenched his jaw and tried to stay patient, knowing his father could easily hurt him. His dad pulled his jaw roughly, yanking the rest of Wade along with him. Wade cursed to himself and pulled away, “Leave me alone.” He scowled and made to turn away, but his dad grabbed his arm roughly, Wade pulled back, to no avail. Wade took a deep breath, clenched his fist, and swung with as much force as he could, hitting his father directly in the nose. He recoiled and Wade took his chance to run back to his room, stepping on the bagged noodles that would have been his dinner, he locked his door and panicked. He heard his father stumbling down the hallway, yelling something intelligible. Wade flinched as his dad beat his door, “You little shit. You little, fucking, shit.” He heard his father yell and he protested against the tears pricking at his eyes. After 15 minutes of cruel words and Wade's dad beating on his door, Wade's father slumped against it, or at least it sounded that way to Wade. Wade was curled up, knees to his chest in the corner of his room. He sat up after some time and dug around a pile of his things until he found what he was looking for, a notebook, a pencil, an envelope and a stamp. He began writing, now ignoring the tears running down his cheeks. He didn't sleep that night.  
The next morning Wade grabbed some of his things, including his Captain America toy, and some clothes, he cautiously unlocked his door and inched it open, he father was fast asleep- or passed out- on the floor. Wade stepped over him, grabbing some some packaged food from the box in the kitchen and walked out the front door, silently. It was crisp, early October, Wade pulled his red hoodie tighter around himself and he began walking, quickly, but aimlessly. Wade came to the middle of his little town and dropped his an envelope into the box that would send it to New York. Wade sniffled and walked away quickly. 

Peter returned home from school, trying hard to not glance to the now empty house neighboring his, he stepped inside and slipped his backpack off his shoulders and forced a smile as aunt May approached him, “Peter, something arrived in the mail for you.” She held out a slightly crinkled envelope, Peter grabbed it greedily and looked at it, his forced smile becoming bigger and genuine as he saw his name written in Wade’s handwriting. “Thanks aunt May!” he called as he grabbed his bag and ran up the stairs to his room. Ripping it open and pulling out the paper. 

“Dear Petey,   
Canada is exactly how I remembered it, except now it sucks. Because you’re not here. I miss you already. You’re my best friend, I’m really sorry cuz I don’t know if I’ll be able to write you another letter, I’ve decided to run away. I can’t live with my dad anymore. He’s a bad dad and he’s mean. But don’t worry, I’ll come back to new york, some day, so we can hang out again. I’m glad i met you. I promise I’ll find you again. Thanks for being my friend.   
Love, Wade.” 

Peter flinched when a tear landed on the paper, pulling the paper away so he didn’t damage it further, Peter sniffed and read it again before folding it up and returning it to its envelope. He slipped it in his bedside drawer and laid on the bed. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever see Wade again. Maybe he doesn’t wanna see me again, he thought sadly, before sitting up, and grabbing his stuffed rabbit, I haven’t talked to Bunny for a long time, he felt silly at the thought. “I guess it’s just me and you, Bunny, again.” He frowned when he found the toy didn’t respond. “Or I guess it’s just me.” He set his toy back where it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully gonna have another chapter out by maybe tonight. Maybe a bit later. But I'm on school break for the rest of the week so why not write more.   
> Anyways what a mouthful, I hope you guys enjoyed this. I'm trying to better my writing so anything helps!! Thank you <3


	3. Tito's talk-os

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coincidence? Let's call it that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Busted out ANOTHER chapter today woo-woo!  
> Hopefully its not as cheesy as it sounds when I read it.   
> Anyways, read on and don't forget to leave feedback!! Thank you all so much!

      Peter Benjamin Parker was a 19 year old college student, he worked at a cheap taco shop called “Tito’s Tacos,” and made any extra money taking next level selfies. He was living on his own after his aunt passed away, in a very beaten up apartment building. He was poor, constantly busy, and he was also Spider-man. Bit at age 15 by a radioactive spider, he finally had the whole “spider-guy” thing figured out. It was the only thing that seemed to get him out of bed in the morning, and it also kept him out of bed at night. 

       Peter was sitting on the roof of a building next to his, decked out in his full Spider-man suit, 'A quick patrol, before I'm due for the late night shift at Tito’s.’ he thought to himself before he lept off the building, shooting a web out to swing onwards, to Peter's advantage his city was very quiet and crime free, meaning he was on time to work. He landed in the alley next to the building, it reeked of stale Mexican food and garbage, Peter peeked around before changing into his civilian clothes as quickly as he could, clipping on a green apron and a name tag. He entered in, waving hello at his coworker as he clocked in, stepping behind the counter and taking his place. He had a late night shift. 9pm to 3am. Wasn't the best job, but it helped pay the bills that seemed to pop up more frequently. He settled in for a long night of standing and munching bland tortilla chips. 

  
  


(( [] - White box

  {} - Yellow box))

 

        Deadpool was young, 23, he would have been a looker, about 2 years ago, but we don't talk about the Weapon X program. But needless to say, he looked like the typical description he was provided with, Ryan Reynolds, bitten by a radioactive shar pei. He had a fuzzy past, not really able to remember everything. But after running away from home at age 13, he went all around Canada, finding a job and making a way of life. Until, just like all the other stories involving Wade Wilson, he was diagnosed with cancer, and we all know how that ends. 

       Deadpool whistled what sounded like a Gwen Stefani song, twirling his slightly bloodied katana before swiping it clean of blood with a dirtied rag he kept in one of his many pouches. “Another job well done by the ever so handsome, Wade W. Wilson.” He bowed to the corpse in front of him, sliding his sword back in its place on his back. Deadpool let himself out the window onto the fire escape, taking this as an opportunity to scope out his surroundings.

{Hey, big guy, we're hungry. Food time.} Wade frowned as his stomach, as if on cue, grumbled angrily. Wade nodded to the air, “If I know plot lines, and I do, I know my next decision is going to lead me somewhere important.” He continued humming his turn as he looked around some more, spotting a neon green sign that said “Tito’s Tacos”

[Jackpot!]

{Something tells me this writer isn't THAT creative.} 

     Wade ignored the voices and began skipping down the many flights of stairs before taking a painful leap to the ground. He continued to skip the next block and a half to the glowing sign. He glanced at his Hello-Kitty watch: 2:28AM. A red sign flashed in the window: “open 24 hours.”

{Look dummy, they're still open, in we go} 

Deadpool almost didn't want to go in, just to spite yellow, but he did anyways, closing his eyes as he relished the welcoming smell of Mexican food. He walked in, allowing himself to admire the room.

[Maybe admire isn't the word for it]

Wade snorted at a stain on the wall that looked like a dick. His eyes settled on the boy at the counter, who was slumped over, his hand holding his cheek, he looked to be asleep. Wade leaned down a bit to peek at the tag on his shirt that read “Peter.” He took a step closer, his boot landing on a paper wrapper, he flinched as the boy visibly flinched, he was now on the counter, in a crouching position, his big brown eyes focused on the costumed man in front of him. 

[An actual angel.]

{Amen, hallelujah}

“Woah there, baby boy, no need to jump to the ceiling, I may be a mercenary but I don't think I could hurt anyone like you, I mean not unless you're into that, well in THAT case, yes please, you could even call me daddy.” Wade watched the boy slip off the counter and take a step back, smoothing out his apron. “I-uh. I- What can I get you sir?” There was an obvious flush on his cheeks. 

[Look at him!! Those big brown eyes, I'm done for]

{You're actually a figment of 'Pool’s imagination.]

{Look at that boy. I'm drooling.}

“Sir?” Peter was now leaning towards Deadpool slightly. Deadpool shook his head, brought back to reality, glancing at the menu quickly “Um um um… Ooh I know, give me 2 of 'Tito’s chimichangas’, a medium Coke, and your number.” He winked at the boy in front of him, who took a moment to process what had been said before blushing more. “I uh. I'll get that for you sir.” He turned around and left behind another counter to what Deadpool presumed was the kitchen. “Oh please, sir is my dad's name. Call me Deadpool,” he leaned onto the counter and watched as Peter prepared his meal, his back to Wade. Wade whistled “Woo-ie! Baby boy! You have got an ass if I've ever seen one!” He saw Peter freeze and continue to fix his food, “Uh. Thanks si- I- Deadpool.” Deadpool beamed at him and watched Peter fill up a cup with soda, drop his chimmies in the fryer. 

[I think I'm in love]

“Me too…” Wade said with his hands on his chin, watching Peter. Peter turned slightly and looked at him with a questioning look, a light flush still on his cheeks.

{We just met him we can't be in love}

[Too late…]

{Wait a second didn't we know a Pete-}

Yellow was interrupted as Peter set the bag in front of Wade. 

“That's uh- 12.25, Deadpool” 

Deadpool handed him a $20 bill “keep the tip, snookums” he grabbed at the bag and looked inside, then on the outside. “Woah now, I don't see a phone number anywhere around here.” 

Peter was obviously trying not to smile, “I'm not allowed to give out personal information while working.” Wade was still leaning on the counter, “Not to disprove your point or anything, but uh, you already gave me personal information,” he leaned closer and flicked the name tag “Peter.”

Peter allowed himself to smile and a laugh bubbled up. 

[Is that an angel singing?]

“It certainly sounds like it..” Wade mumbled under his breath. 

Peter stopped laughing, but stayed smiling, quirking a brow at Deadpool. 

Deadpool took out one of the chimichangas, unwrapping it and biting into it with a groan, “Sooo good..” He chewed thoughtfully, his eyes on Peter, “Say. Peter, what time does your shift end?” Peter pursed his lips, “or is that a No-no? Personal information?” That made Peters pursed lips break into a smile. “No no it's fine, I get off at 3,”

{We can get him off, like. Now.}

Wade nodded to yellow and glanced at his watch: 2:40AM.

“Well, 20 more minutes baby boy, that gives me just enough time to eat before I walk you home.” He watched as Peter's brow raised in question. “There's some bad guys out there, it's New York! Peter you gotta, it's the only safe option for a cute boy like you.” He whined “Pleaaaase Peter??”

{Call him Petey, that feels right, doesn't it?}

Peter laughed again, his cheeks seemed to be permanently blushed “Okay fine, if you insist.”

[Wait is it a good idea for us to know where this cutie lives, we can't fight the temptation of breaking in to watch him sleep.]

{It's too late, he agreed.}

  Wade ate quickly, offering Peter bites even though he politely declined each time. Very slowly 2:55AM approached and a short girl named Cammie came in to take Peter's place. Wade held the door open for Peter and snuck a look at his ass as he passed.

“Okay Petey,” Peter glanced at him, “you're off work, so spill the beans. I want your life story, load me up with that sweet, sweet personal info.” Peter seemed tense at the thought but he relaxed after a moment and they began walking, it was chilly, they were the only ones out. 

[I wish we had a jacket for him, I bet he's freezing!] Wade nodded to himself again.

Peter was still quiet, “Hmm. I don't know where to start..” Wade grinned at him through the mask, “What's your favorite colour?” Peter smiled back “Blue.” Wade nodded at him at replied “Mines red,” Peter laughed musically, “I couldn't tell.” Wade felt his heart leap at the boys laugh

“Animal?”

“Cats?”

“Oh-em-gee!! Me too Petey!!” Peter smiled more at Wade.

[I'm taken, my heart belongs to this boy. Look at that smile.]

{If I had eyes to roll, I'd be rolling them.}

“Okay, favorite holiday?” Wade bumped Peter's shoulder affectionately as they walked. 

“Um, Christmas, no. Halloween. No- I don't know.” He shrugged and ducked his head. Wade wanted to ruffle his fluffy brown hair, but he refrained. 

       Peter stopped in front of a broken down looking building. “Ah, this is me.” He looked at the doors, the dim light of the lobby illuminating the dark crescents under Peter's eyes, it was now that Wade noticed how underfed Peter looked. 

{Look where he lives, he's totally broke.}

[Can we keep him, please??]

Wade sighed “I wish.” Peter looked at him “What was that?” Wades eyes widened “Did I say that aloud? I was going to say, I wish I had your number, Petey.” He saw Peter roll his eyes and he fell to his knees comically “Peter, please!! I walked you home. I've been such a gentleman” he clasped his hands together.

{What if he's straight?}

Wade stopped suddenly. “Oh god no. Peter please don't tell me you're a heterosexual.”

Peter made a choking noise and brought a hand to his face. 

Wade whined and slouched “Pleaaase Petey. Please be gay.” Peter let a small laugh escape him and he shook his head, “I guess I could count as bi.” 

Wade leapt to his feet and cheered “Thank you Jesus!” He blew a kiss to the sky, Peter laughed and unlocked the door to his building. Wade looked at him “Peter wait I still need your number!” Wade grabbed his hand and met his warm brown eyes. “Walk me home tomorrow night and I'll give you my number.” His voice was coy. Wade released him nodded excitedly “I'll be there, don't you worry baby boy!” Peter flushed again and closed the door behind him,going up the stairs to his room.

Wade walked a distance from the building and watched it closely, sure enough a light in a top floor window lit up.

“Bingo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is awesome! Suggestions are welcome!<33

**Author's Note:**

> There's the first chapter, I hope you guys liked it! Please consider leaving me feedback, I'm new to this whole writing thing, and this site. So encouragement rocks.  
> Thank you! Ill try to update evenly, at last 1-2 times a week!  
> Pps: this is so cheesy, isn't it?


End file.
